ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trainee Knife
Level 40 skill. See http://www.jpbutton.com/?p=1928 --Ahkvan 18:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) anyone have any idea what activates the Latent Effect for this item? Draze 00:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Since +cooking skill items do not show the +skill in craft skill I would guess the best way to try and find the latent effect is to find a recipe that is just above your ability to make and try stuff to see if you can do the recipe. --Elfi Wolfe 20:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I wonder if the latent activates with Synthesis support or something? --TanithMH 16:51, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :I've been hearing rumors that say the opposite: that it is active when you *don't* have synth support. --Kyrie 00:47, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with that, the fact that it's "Trainee" Knife implies that "less skilled" people activate the effect? I'm not sure, It might actually have something to do with your rank to, given that idea >.< JolatolaT 05:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Wit the name given I would guess the laten effect is triggered when trying to craft an item a few lvls higher than your current lvl. -Crawlerbasher 23:21, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I've seen rumors on other sites that with the trainee knife and gloves, the effect is active whenever you are in the past. --LilWhat 12:27, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :If that is the case than the knife is worthless. I would rather just pay for synthesis support so I get +2 skill. -- 13:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Ive been reading things which i think are fake about it letting you synth thins 14-20 levels over your cap. i dont believe it and niether should you. --Littledarc-- Maybe it activates when you're in a party with someone with higher cooking skill than you. Probably not, but who knows?! --Pazdarcy 12:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Possible Experiment It is possible to HQ items when you are at that level exactly, so I propose someone with capped Cooking (10, 20, 30, etc) try synthing items one above your craft level and see if you HQ. I would suggest Sliced Sardine at 11, Soy Milk at 21, Sardine Ball at 31, and Stone Cheese for a 61 craft. --Ctownwoody 22:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) the HQ rate isnt high enough to do this experiment. i would suggest a level 100 chef synthing grape juice synth, writing down results then equip said trainee knife and checking to see if it was kicked up to the next HQ tier. 31-50 levels above cap and has an estimated hq rate of 25% 51+ and has an estimated hq rate of 50%. thats a better experiment, of course if the latent isnt -60. -Littledarc I have heard that you can only attempt to synth an item if it is 15 levels or less above your current skill. Granted, you'll always fail, but you can't even TRY a synth if you're more than 15 levels below the cap. It'll tell you something like "your level is too low." Perhaps another (easier? more accurate?) experiment would be try it with something 16 levels above your current level. --Boswen 06:50, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Littledarc, First, while the chance of HQ is low with only 1 over cap, there is still a chance whereas crafting at cap has 0% chance of HQ. Comparing two rates of HQ would require us to know the baseline rate of HQ synths for 50 vs. 51 exactly. 0% vs. any % chance, however, eliminates this problem. Boswen, The 15 level limit applies even with advanced support (+3) or other +Skill items. Think of it as a hard lower limit. --Ctownwoody 00:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I have to disagree that crafting at cap has a 0% chance of HQ. Unless Woodworking is an exception, I have gotten a skill-up and a HQ in the same synth, namely on a synth of Lauan Lumber. While I'm sure this is an extremely rare case, I personally have gotten a HQ synth while UNDER cap. --Beaster 06:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I was wondering if the knife can be activate only on higher craft recipe. (Pandor 01:15, 27 February 2008 (UTC))